


They May All Be Stars My Dear, But They Don't Shine As Bright As You Do

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Mattex attend the Met Gala together, and she has a surprise for him.





	They May All Be Stars My Dear, But They Don't Shine As Bright As You Do

"I'm really not sure about this." Said Alex as they drew up to the hotel in New York, which had been currently been taken over by some of the world's most famous celebrities. It was the morning before the Met Gala, Matt and Alec's first official outing as a couple.

"How come?" Matt asked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm 54, Matt. I'm not some pretty young thing, my fashion sense is awful yet we're attending the biggest fashion event of the year." She replied. She'd been persuaded to go to the event by her agent-she'd recently finished shooting a Netflix series and Daisy had insisted it'd be good publicity.

"Hey." He kissed her gently. "It'll be fine-you're beautiful, Alex."

"Really? I feel like an old woman, and a cradle snatcher." She teased, her mood lightening a bit.

"Yes, and you weren't saying anything of the sort, last night."

"Shut up!" She hushed him.

A while later...

Alex was surrounded by makeup artists,, for a seemingly simple makeup look sit took 4 people to make her up.

She was surprised by the amount of attention she'd received-a gaggle of young actresses had come over to her and said that they'd loved her since she was on ER, and had asked for her advice. Their names were Lucy, Estelle, and Katie-from what Alex had seen of their work, they were very talented and were going to be Hollywood darlings one day. They were already big stars, having starred in their first feature film just recently.

"Kingston?" Matt called, making his way through the sea of photographers, celebrities, makeup artists, and dressers.

"Over here, darling!"

"Ah, there you are."

Alex opened her eyes to see her other half smiling at her, dressed in head to toe Burberry. The theme this year was simply "Faerie Tale" and he was wearing a tuxedo.

Alex however, was a different story. For the red carpet and dinner, she was wearing a pink dress with short sleeves dress with a long train, with the design of fairies and pixies on it. It was specifically designed for her, and she loved how it was a little unusual, a little her. For the after parties, she'd picked a simple little black dress.

"How's it going?"

"I'm nearly done, they just need to do my hair."

"That's easier said than done."

Alex chuckled-she was wearing a flower crown of fake purple daisies, and was hoping that it wouldn't get tangled up in her curls.

A while later...

"Here goes." Said Alex, as her dressers made the final touches to her dress.

"Come on." Matt took her hand and they made their way outside with a sea of other celebrities.

"Alex, Alex!"

"Matt, give us a smile!"

The couple posed for some photos, Alex stretching up to give Matt a kiss on the cheek, before making their way into a waiting taxi.

As soon as Matt and Alex walked onto the red carpet, every other celebrity was forgotten in favour of Alex's beautiful dress.

"Alex, over here!"

"Alex, give us a shot of your dress!"

"Alex!"

Matt looked around in amusement, Alex was receiving several dirty looks from at least 2 Hollywood A-listers and two pop stars.

Alex simply grinned at them, and walked over to the sea of photographers, and began posing away, becoming more confident with every shot.

She began to relax in front of the cameras, joking with the photographers.

One captured a shot of Matt, gazing at a laughing Alex on the red carpet.

"Alex, come stand with us." Lucy, one of the young women Alex had met earlier called.

After a couple of shots with her new friends, Alex made her way over to Matt and kissed him.

"Enjoying yourself, I see?"

"Yes darling, I do believe I'm the talk of the show." Alex said, knowing full well that she was one of the most photographed people there.

"I do believe you are." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling at the photographers.

A while later...

After the dinner, Alex had found herself invited to several after parties. She'd eventually decided on one, Matt following suit.

Alex's dress was the talk of the show, and she'd outshone many other celebrities-and she knew it.

"Drink?" Matt asked as soon as they entered the party venue, a manor house with a dance floor that Alex was already eyeing up.

"Something non-alcoholic please, if you can find anything."

"How about some champagne? It's not like you to refuse a drink, Kingston."

"Yeah, about that... I'm pregnant Matt. 6 weeks along, I found out yesterday." Alex beamed at him.

"You... Me... Baby?" He asked with a grin on his face, pulling her close.

"Yes, darling. You, me, baby."

"That's amazing." He smiled, putting a hand on her tummy-not being too obvious lest someone noticed. "Hello, baby."

Alex kissed him gently. "The perfect end to what has turned out to be a perfect day. I love you."

"I love you too, it really has been" He agreed, kissing her.

Alex ended up being crowned the best dressed out of every single person attending the gala-as Matt said, "they all may be stars my dear, but they don't shine as bright as you do."


End file.
